Dicționar român - englez de termeni matematici
A abscisă - abscissa absolut - absolute aceleaşi semne - like signs acurateţe - accuracy admisibil - admissible aduna - to add adunare - addition afirmaţie - statement algebră - algebra algoritm - algorithm algoritm de divizare - algorithm for division, division algorithm algoritmul lui Euclid - Euclidean algorithm alternanţă - alternance alternare - alteration amplasare - disposition amplitudine - amplitude analiza - to analyze analiză - analysis analiză matematică - calculus analogic - analogous, analogical analogie - analogy anula - to vanish aplicată - applicate aplicaţie - map, mapping arbitrar - arbitrary arc - arc arccosinus - anticosine, arccosine arcsinus - antisine, arcsine arctangentă - arctangent argument - argument argument al funcţiei - argument of a function arie - area arie a suprafeţei - surface area asemănare - similarity, similitude asimetric - asymmetric(al), unsymmetric asimetrie - asymmetry asimptotă - asymptote asimptote ale hiperbolei - asymptotes of a hyperbola axa x - x-axis axă - axis axă de coordonate - coordinate axis axă de rotaţie - pivot axă orizontală - horizontal axis axă principală - major axis, principal axis axă verticală - vertical axis axiomă - axiom B bază - base, basis bază ortogonală - orthogonal base bază ortonormată - orthonormal basis bilion - billion binar - binary bine definit - well-defined binom - binomial bisectoare - bisector, bisectrix biunivoc - one-to-one C calcul - calculus, computation calcula - to count calculabil - computable calculul determinantului - evaluation of determinant canonic - canonical determinarea extremului - hill climbing câmp - field cât - quotient, ratio cel mai mare divizor comun - greatest common divisor, greatest common factor cel mai mic multiplu comun - lowest common multiple cel mai mic numitor comun - lowest common denominator centru - centre, center centru de rotaţie - pivot centru al unei circumferinţe exînscrise - excentre, centre of the escribed circle centrul circumferinţei circumscrise - circumcenter centrul circumferinţei înscrise - incenter cerc - circle cercuri concentrice - concentric circles cifră - digit cilindru - cylinder circumferinţă înscrisă - incircle, inscribed circle circumferinţă unitară - unit circle circumscris - escribed coardă - chord coeficient - coefficient coeficient binomial - binomial coefficient coeficient unghiular - slope coincident - coincident coliniaritate - collinearity combinaţie - combination comparare - comparation comparaţie - comparation con - cone concavă - concave condiţie - condition condiţie iniţială - initial condition condiţie necesară şi suficientă - necessary and sufficient condition congruenţă - congruence conjugat - adjoint, conjugate consecinţă - corollary constantă - constant constantă de integrare - integration constant continuitate - continuity convex - convex convexitate - convexity coordonată - coordinate coordonate afine - affine coordinates coordonate carteziene - Cartesian coordinates coplanar - coplanar corolar - corollary cosinus director - direction cosine creşte - to increase creştere - increment criteriu - criterion criteriu de divizibilitate - criterion for divisibility cuantor - quantifier cuantor existenţial - existential quantifier cuantor universal - universal quantifier cub - cube cunoscut - known cuplu - pair cuplu ordonat - ordered pair curbă - curve curbă concavă - concave curve curbă convexă - convex curve curbă cubică - cubic, cubic curve curbă integrală - integral curve D dacă şi numai dacă - if and only if date - data decizie - decision deducţie - deduction defini - to define definit peste tot - everywhere defined definiţie - definition degenerat - degenerate deîmpărţit - dividend deînmulţit - multiplicand delatare - dilatation, stretching demonstra - to prove demonstraţie - proof dependent - dependent derivabilitate - differentiability derivată - derivative derivată în punct - derivative at a point descazut - minuend descompunere - decomposition, expansion descompunere binomială - binomial expansion descompunere în factori - factoring, factorization descompunere în factori primi - prime factorization descompunere în fracţii elementare - partial-fraction expansion descompunere a unei fracţii - decomposition of a fraction descreşte - to decrease determina - to determine determinant - determinant deviaţie - deviation deviere - deviation dezvoltare - expansion dezvoltare a determinantului - expansion of a determinant diagonală - diagonal diagonală principală - main diagonal, principal diagonal diametru - diameter diferenţă - difference diferenţiabilitate - differentiability diferit - unequal dimensiune - dimension direct proporţional - directly proportional direcţie - direction discontinuu - discontinuous discriminant - discriminant dispărea - to vanish distanţă - distance, way distinct - distinct divizare - division divizibil {prin} - divisable {by} divizor - divisor divizor comun - common divisor, common factor divizor propriu - proper factor domeniu - domain, range domeniu de definiţie - domain of definition dreaptă - line dreaptă numerică - number line drept - straight drepte neconcurente - skew lines dreptunghi - rectangle drum - way dual - dual E echilateral - equilateral echivalent - equivalent ecuaţie - equation ecuaţie algebrică - algebraic equation ecuaţie a liniei drepte - equation of a straight line ecuaţie a unei drepte cu coeficient unghiular - slope-intercept form of a straight line equation ecuaţie bipatrată - biquadratic equation ecuaţie de ordinul întâi - first-order equation ecuaţie exponenţială - exponential equation ecuaţie liniară - linear equation ecuaţie neliniară - non-linear equation ecuaţie omogenă - homogeneous equation ecuaţie de ordinul doi(patrată) - quadratic equation element - element element {al multimii} - member {of a set} element de arie - differential of area, element of area element de arie (al suprafeţei) - surface element element diagonal - diagonal element eliminare - elimination eliminare prin substituţie - elimination by substitution elipsă - ellipse eroare - error eroare de rotunjire - rounding error esenţial - essential estimaţie - estimation evaluare - evaluation exact - exact exactitate - accuracy excepţie - exclusion exemplu - example exînscris - escribed exponent - degree, exponent, grade, power exponenţial - exponential expresie - expression expresie algebrică - algebraic expression expresie de sub integrală - integrand extremal - extremal extremum absolut - absolute extremum F factor - factor familie - family fascicul - pencil fascicul de drepte - pencil of lines faţă laterală - leg figură circumscrisă - circumscribed figure figură congruentă - equivalent figure figuri congruente - congruent figures flux - flux focar - focus formă generală - general form formă parametrică - parametric form formă standardă - standard form formula binomului - binomial formula formula coeficientului unghiular - slope formula formula lui Leibniz - Leibniz rule formula rădăcinilor ecuaţiei patrate - quadratic formula formulă - formula formulele jumătăţii unui unghi - half-angle formulas fracţie - fraction fracţie elementară - partial fraction fracţie ordinară - common fraction fracţie subunitară - proper fraction fracţie supraunitară - improper fraction fracţie zecimală - decimal fraction fracţie zecimală finită - terminating decimal fraction fracţie zecimală infinită - infinite decimal fraction, non-terminating decimal fracţie zecimală periodică - periodic decimal fraction fracţii cu numitori egali - similar fractions funcţie - function funcţie concavă - concave function funcţie continuă - continuous function funcţie de mai multe variabile - function of several variables funcţie de o variabilă - function of a single variable funcţie de variabilă complexă - function of a complex variable funcţie descrescătoare - decreasing function funcţie diferenţiabilă - differentiable function funcţie discontinuă - discontinuous function funcţie impară - odd-function funcţie în scară - inter-stage function, jump function, step function funcţie liniară - linear function funcţie monoton crescătoare - monotone increasing function funcţie monoton descrescătoare - monotone decreasing function funcţie monotonă - monotonic function funcţie pară - even function, symmetric function funcţie periodică - periodic function funcţie primitivă - primitive funcţie raţională - rational function funcţie signum - signum function funcţie simetrică - symmetric function funcţie trigonometrică - trigonometric function fundamental - fundamental G general - general geometrie - geometry geometrie euclidiană - Euclidean geometry grad - degree, grade grad al polinomului - degree of a polinomial H hexaedru - hexahedron, hexaeder hexagon - hexagon hiperbolă - hyperbola hiperbolic - hyperbolic I identitate - identity imagine - image, map, mapping impar - odd implicaţie - implication incertitudine - uncertainty include - to include incluziune - inclusion incompatibil - inconsistent incorect - incorrect independent - independent independenţă liniară - linear independency inducţie - induction inducţie completă - complete induction inducţie matematică - mathematical induction inecuaţie - inequality inegal - unequal infinit - infinite inflexiune - inflexion iniţial - initial integrală - integral integrare prin părţi - integration by parts interdependenţă - interdependency intersecţie - intersection interval - interval interval deschis - open interval interval închis - closed interval interval mărginit - bounded interval interval semiînchis - semiclosed interval invers - inverse, vice versa invers proporţional - inversely proportional ipotenuză - hypotenuse ipoteză - hypothesis ireductibilitate - irreductibility Î împărţi în două {în jumătate} - to halve împărţire fără rest - exact division în întregime - whole înălţime - height înălţime a triunghiului - altitude of a triangle închis - closed înclinare - slope înlocui - to replace înmulţi - to multiply înmulţire - multiplication înmulţitor - multiplier înscrie - to inscribe K kilogram - kilogram(me) kilometru - kilometre L latură {a unui unghi} - side {of an angle} latură adiacentă - adjacent side lege - law lege asociativă - associative law lege comutativă - commutative law lege de compozitie - law of composition lege distributivă - distributive law legea terţului exclus - law of the excluded middle lemă - lemma limită - limit limită inferioară - lower limit limite de integrare - limits of integration linie de fracţie - bar, vinculum liniar - linear liniaritate - linearity linie dreaptă - straight-line linie frântă - brocken line linie punctată - dotted line linie tangentă - tangent line loc geometric al punctelor - geometric locus local - local logaritm - logarithm logaritm zecimal - common logs logaritm natural - natural logarithm lungime - length lungimea arcului - arc-length M mărime - magnitude măsură - measure măsurabil - measurable matematică - mathematics matrice - matrix matrice de transformare - matrix of the transformation matrice diagonală - diagonal matrix matrice inversă - reciprocal matrix matrice nulă - null-matrix maxim - maximum maximum - maximum mediană - median {of a triangle} medie aritmetică - mean, arithmetic mean medie geometrică - geometric average, geometric mean, mean proportional metoda eliminării - elimination method metoda inducţiei complete - principle of complete induction metru - meter minim - minimim minimum - minimum modul - module monom - monom monoton - monotonous muchie - edge mulţime - set mulţime de soluţii - solution set mulţime de valori - range mulţime universală - universal set mulţime vidă - empty set, null-set multiplicare - multiplicaton multiplicator - factor, multiplier multiplu - multiple, multiplex multiplu comun - common multiple mutual - mutually mutual disjuncte - mutually disjoint N necunoscută - unknown nedefinit - undefined nedegenerat - non-degnerate nedescrescător - non-decreasing nedeterminare - indeterminancy, uncertainty nedeterminat - indefinite, undetermined negativ - negative neglijabil - negligible neliniar - non-linear nemărginit - unbounded neomogen - inhomogeneous neperiodic - non-periodic nesimetric - non-symmetric nod - node normală - normal normală la suprafaţă - normal to the surface număr - number număr complex - complex number număr întreg - integer number număr iraţional - irrational number număr natural - natural number număr par - even number număr prim - prime number număr raţional - rational number număr real - real number număr transcendent - transcendental number număr zecimal - decimal number număr ordinal - ordinal number numărător - numerator numărător al fracţiei - term of a fraction numere întregi consecutive - consecutive integers numere reciproc prime - coprime numbers, relatively prime numbers numitor - denominator numitor comun - common denominator numitori diferiţi - unlike denominators numitori identici - like denominators, same denominators O oblic - oblique octagon - octagon omogen - homogeneous ordin - degree, exponent ordin al derivatei - order of derivative ordin al ecuaţiei - order of equation ordine - order ordonată - ordinate origine de coordonate - origin {of coordinates} orizontal - horizontal oval - oval P par - even parabolă - parabola parabolic - parabolic paralel - parallel paralelepiped - parallelepiped paralelogram - parallelogram parametru - parameter paranteze figurate - braces paranteze patrate - square brackets, brackets paranteze rotunde - parentheses patrat - quadrate, square patrulater - tetragon pătratic - quadratic pentagon - pentagon perimertu - perimeter perioadă - period perpendiculară - normal, perpendicular picior al perpendicularei - foot {of a perpendicular} piramidă - pyramid plan - plane plan tangent - tangent plane plan xOy - xy-plane planimetrie - plane geometry, planimetry plus - plus sign poliedru - polyhedron poligoane asemenea - similar polygons poligoane congruente - congruent polygons poligon - polygon poligon convex - convex polygon poligon înscris - inscribed polygon poligon regulat - equilateral polygon, regular polygon polinom - polynomial posibilitate - possibility pozitiv - positive precedent - preceding precizie - accuracy preimagine - pre-image presupunere - assumption primă derivată - first derivative principal - principal principiul dualitatii - duality principle prizmă - prism procent - per cent produs - product produs scalar - dot product produs vectorial - cross-product, vector product progresie - progression progresie aritmetică - arithmetic progression progresie geometrică - geometric progression proiecţie - projection proporţie - proportion propoziţie - proposition, statement proprietate - property proprietate asociativă - associative property punct - dot, point punct de discontinuitate - point of discontinuity punct de extrem - extremum point punct de inflexiune - point of inflexion punct diametral opus - diametrically opposite point punct focal - focal point punct izolat - acnode putere - degree, grade, power R radian - radian radical - radical, radical sign ramură - branch rang al unei matrici - rank of a matrix raport - ratio, relation raţie a unei progresii aritmetice - common difference raţie a unei progresii geometrice - common ratio raţional - rational rază - radius rază vectoare - radius vector rădăcină - root rădăcină dublă - double root rădăcină multiplă - repeated root rădăcină patrată - square root rădăcină simplă - simple root rădăcini conjugate - conjugate roots real - real reciproc - vice versa reduce - to reduce reducere termenilor asemenea - combine similar terms reductibil - reducible regulă - rule regula paralelogramului - parallelogram law, parallelogram rule relaţie - relation relativ - relative repetat - multiplex reprezenta - to represent rest - remainder, rest restricţie - restriction reuniune - union rezolva - to solve ridica la patrat - to square ridica la putere - to raise to a power romb - lozenge, rhombus, rhomb rotaţie - rotation rotunji - to round S salt - jump satisface - to satisfy scalar - scalar scădere - subtraction scăzător - subtrahend schemă bloc - flow chart schema lui Horner - Horner's scheme, synthetic division schimb de variabilă - change of variable secantă - secant secţiune - cut secţiune conică - conic, conic section secţiune conică centrală - central conic secţiune conică degenerată - degenerate conic secţiune conică nedegenerată - non-degenerate conic, non-degenerate conic section sector circular - sector of a circle segment - closed interval, intercept, segment segment de pe axa x - x-intercept segment liniar - line segment, straight-line segment segmente congruente - congruent segments semicerc - semi-circle semidreaptă - ray semisferă - hemisphere semn - sign semnul adunării - addition sign, plus sign semnul rădăcinii - radical, radical sign semnul scăderii - minus {sign} sferă - sphere simbol - symbol simetric - symmetric simetrie centrală - central symmetry simplifica - to cancel simplificare - simplification simplu - simple sinusoidă - sine curve sistem - system sistem cartezian de coordonate - Cartesian coordinate system sistem cu mai multe necunoscute - many-variable system sistem de coordonate - coordinate system sistem de ecuaţii liniare - system of linear equation sistem neortogonal de coordonate - non-orthogonal coordinate system sistem omogen - homogeneous system sistem ortogonal de coordonate - orthogonal coordnate system sistem rectangular de coordonate - rectangular coordonate system soluţie admisibilă - permissible solution, admissible solution soluţie aproximativă - approximate solution soluţie completă - complete solution soluţie exactă - exact solution soluţie generală - general solution soluţie nenulă - non-zero solution soluţie netrivială - non-trivial solution soluţie nulă - zero solution soluţie periodică - periodic solution soluţie unică - unique solution soluţiona - to solve soluţionare {a unei probleme} - solution {of a problem} spaţiu - space spaţiu euclidian - Euclidean space strict - strict strict monoton - strongly monotonic substitui - to replace substituţie - substitution substituţie inversă - back-substitution suma - to add sumă - sum suprafaţă - surface suprafaţă de rotaţie - surface of revolution submulţime - subset T tangentă - tangent teorema lui Pythagoras - Pythagorean theorem teoremă - theorem teorema fundamentală a aritmeticii - fundamental theorem of arithmetic teorema lui Bezout - factor theorem teorema lui Thales - intercept theorem teorema sinusurilor - law of sines, sine rule teoria mulţimilor - set theory teorie - theory termen - term termen al sumei - addend, summand termen general - general term termeni asemenea - similar terms tetraedru - tetrahedron tot - whole transforma - to transform transformare de coordonate - transform of coordinates translare - translation translaţie - bridging tranzitivitate - transitivity trapez - trapezoid, trapezium trigonometric - trigonometric trigonometrie - trigonometry trisecţia unui unghi - trisection of the angle triunghi - triangle triunghi ascutunghic - acute triangle triunghi asemenea - similar triangle triunghi dreptunghic - right triangle triunghi echilateral - equilateral triangle triunghi isoscel - isosceles triangle triunghi obtuzunghic - obtuse triangle triunghi scalen - scalene triangle triunghiular - triangular U unghi - angle unghi adiacent - adjacent angle unghi alăturat - adjacent angle unghi ascuţit - acute angle unghi complementar {până la 90o} - complementary angle unghi complementar până la 360o - explementary angle unghi de înclinare - slope angle unghi diedru - dihedral angle unghi drept - right angle unghi exterior {al triunghiului} - exteriar angle {of a triangle} unghi interior - interior angle unghi înscris - inscribed angle unghi întins - straight angle unghi la bază a triunghiului - base angle {of a triangle} unghi la centru - central angle unghi obtuz - obtuse angle unghi plin - straight ahgle unghi suplimentar până la 360o - conjugate angle unghiuri adiacente suplimentare - adjacent supplementary angles unghiuri alterne - alternate angles unghiuri alterne externe - alternate exterior angles unghiuri alterne interne - alternate interior angles, opposite interior angles unghiuri congruente - congruent angles unghiuri corespondente - corresponding angles unghiuri opuse la vârf - vertex angles unghiuri suplimentare {până la 180o} - supplementary angles unic - single unicitate - uniqueness unitate - unit univoc - unambiguous V valabil - valid valid - valid valoare - value valoare absolută - absolute value valoare absolută a numărului complex - absolute value of a complex number valoare iniţială - initial value valoare medie - average, average value valoare limită - limit value variabilă - variable variabilă independentă - independent variable vârf - vertex vector - vector vector coplanar - coplanar vector vector de bază - base vector vector normal - normal vector vector nul - null-vector vector unitar - unit vector vector tangent unitar - unit tangent vector veridicitate - truth verifica - to verify vertical - vertical viteză - speed, velocity volum - volume Z zecimal - decimal zero - zero Vezi şi * Dicționar englez - român de termeni matematici Sursa: Math.md Categorie:Matematică Categorie:Dicționare și glosare